Our daughter
by Hummelberryshipper99
Summary: Emily, A 13 year old orphan, gets adopted by Chris and Darren Colfer. Despite her emotional past, they might be growing on her.


**Okay, so, I am a fan of CrissColfer relationship, so, This is a fic about when they adopt a 13 year old daughter. Enjoy!**

* * *

My name is Emily, and I live in L.A's foster home. I have chocolate-brown curly hair and brown eyes, A button nose, And I'm 13. I was Happy before, with two parents, a home. But, sadly, my parents died. My mother died of cancer, and my father followed soon after, when he was depressed and drinking all the time, he got alcohol poisoning. After that, I got depressed, and extremely sarcastic, easily irritated, But I still have a good side. But, only if I know them well, and I love them. After I turned 11, it was hard to get foster parents to even _think_ about adopting me. So, since then, I never expected anything special. They would all look right past me and go right to the babies or toddler's rooms. My outfit is this; summer_outfit/set?id=76845233

I sigh as I watch _harry potter._ I couldn't blame the strange people; If I were them, I wouldn't adopt me either. Then, As I watch _Harry Potter, _The door opened and I heard a familar high male voice and a deep one, then, I heard the guide who was showing them around. I turned around to see who they were, It caught me by surprise.

I watch with wide eyes as they smiled at me, amused. ''Hello..'' I say, clearing my throat, getting up and straightening my shirt.

''Hello, what's your name, sweetie?'' The taller man with a high voice asked me, I smile a small, timid smile.

''Emily.'' They seemed Happy by that name, they smiled at me.

''Well, Em, Tell us about yourself.'' The smaller man said, allowing the woman to walk out of the room, making it just us three in my room.

''Well, I'm 13. I love Harry potter. I'm extremely sarcastic, for some personal reasons. I love to write fictional stories. I ended up here because of my parents,'' I take a deep breath, trying not to cry in front of them; It means weakness. They look at each other, amazed that this girl seems like she's meant to be their daughter.

''Well, I guess it's only fair that we tell _you _about ourselves. Which, I'm sure you already know.'' I smile a tiny bit, nodding my head.

''You are Darren, And he's Chris.'' I say, smiling a bit when they point to themselves out when I said their name.

They hum an affirmative. They seemed to have notice some sort of sadness in my eyes, because they kept trying to make me laugh. When the guide checked on us, Darren yelled ''go home, terrorist!'' I laughed a little teeny laugh at that. The guide looked at us, amused, then closed the door. We could hear her laughing a little down the hall, Darren smiled proudly.

''So, Em, how about we could be your new parents? I mean, I think you would absolutely _love _us your new parents. I mean, We could never replace your original parents, but, I, uh,'' Darren asked, nervous. I think about it for a second; They seemed pretty cool, and I've always wanted to have new parents. Maybe, _maybe, _My mother and father sent these two to adopt, and protect me. I smile a small smile at that thought.

''Sure.'' I say, smiling as they hugged me, Kissing my forehead.

''As long as Chris doesn't go all Kurt Hummel on me, and give me a makeover.'' I say, making them laugh.

''I won't, Em.'' I smiled at that, _they already have a nickname for me._

''Can we at least be protective about boys?'' Darren asked, looking hopeful. I nod, rolling my eyes.

As we were walking out, I got an interesting thought.

''What am I gonna call you guys? I mean, I can't call _both _of you 'dad' or 'daddy', can I?'' I ask, confused, getting in the car. Once we were in the car, they shrugged.

''We were planning on talking about that at home, okay Em?'' Chris said, smiling at me. I nod, understanding. Darren turned on the radio, and Katy perry's thinking of you was on, I smile, starting to lightly sing as I look out the window.

''comparisons are easily done, once you've had a taste of perfection like a apple hanging from a tree, I picked the ripest one, I still got the best seed  
You said 'move on' where do I go? I guess second best is all I'll ever know'' What I didn't know is that they turned it down a little to hear me sing, I gradually got loud enough to hear.

''Cause when I'm with him I am, thinking of you, thinking of you what you would do If you were the one who was spending the night Oh, I wish that I was looking into your eyes You're like an Indian Summer in the middle of winter Like a hard candy with a surprise center How do I get better once I've had the best?You said there's tons of fish in the water, so the waters I will test He kissed my lips, I taste your mouth, oh!(Taste your mouth)He pulled me in, I was disgusted with myself 'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you(Thinking of you, thinking of you)Thinking of you, what you would doIf you were the one who was spending the night(Spending the night, spending the night)Oh, I wish that I was looking into  
You're the best, and yes, I do regret How I could let myself let you go Now, now the lesson's learned I touched it, I was burned Oh, I think you should know!  
'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you(Thinking of you, thinking of you)Thinking of you, what you would do If you were the one who was spending the night(Spending the night, spending the night)Oh, I wish that I was looking into your, your eyes Looking into your eyes, looking into your eyes  
Oh, won't you walk through?And bust in the door and take me away?Oh, no more mistakes 'Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay, stay..''

I had tears in my eyes without even knowing it, as I sing the last note.

''Wow, Em, I didn't know you could sing. That was a beautiful voice, sweetheart!'' Darren said, smiling at me. I smiled triumphantly, making them look at me once more, smiling.

''Okay, Darren? yea, she has your smile, she sings Katy Perry well, she has curly hair, she is **your **daughter.'' Chris stated, smiling in between me and Darren.

''Sure, but, She has a voice like yours, Chris. AND she is a brunette, has your nose, and your sarcasm.'' He says. I raised my eyebrows, surprised at how they are debating on whether I am like Chris or Darren.

''I am a beginner here, But, Maybe just maybe, I am a perfect mix.'' I supplied, smiling at them.

Darren ignored my suggestion, ''Do you like _wicked, _Emily?'' I nod my head, looking in between them warily.

''See, Chris? She likes wicked, and the look she gave us is exactly what you do!'' I smile, shaking my head, happy we were almost there.

''Why don't you just get me on _glee _and make me your daughter?'' I said, sarcasm heavy in my voice.

''hey, guess what, Em? we called the rest of the cast members, and they are on their way here.'' Chris said, as we walk inside the house. they lead me to my room, which was pink and sky blue.

I gasp, ''How did you know I love these colors?'' They shrugged, smiling at me.

''Well, Darren's favorite color is pink and mine is blue, so, we just combined them.'' Chris said, smiling as I plopped myself on the huge, comfy bed.

''Well, We will leave you to get freshened up until our friends get her, see you downstairs, sweetie.'' Dad AKA Darren said, closing the door behind them.


End file.
